Lelouch and The Cat
by AmeChi
Summary: Who knew a cat and a witch could have the same personality? Too bad Lelouch came to love them both. --Kawaii Oneshot-- CCLuLu Rated T for coarse language


Lelouch and The Cat

CODE GEASS

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything from Code Geass, nor do I want to. Code Geass was an excellent anime….besides the vague ending of R2. (Grrr…)**

**A/N: Taking a small break from my Ghost Hunt fic. And since I've been addicted with this pairing, I decided to make some cutesy stuff for it. Haha. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Lelouch and The Cat**

* * *

Animals never really earned Lelouch's attention, even when he was a child. Most of the time, he was sort of afraid of them. Cats, dogs, birds, frogs; anything. He just didn't seem to like them, nor trust them. He lived with that throughout his childhood.

Through high school, he grew out of his little 'phobia' of animals. Yet, he still didn't bother to ask his parents for a pet. They still weren't of any interest, so he didn't really see why he would have a pet. Thus, he lived with that throughout his high school life.

And then, during college and internship, he was hit with such thoughts about a pet again. He still didn't want one, of course. Especially dogs; they were of no appeal to him.

After college and beginning a successful career being a psychiatrist, he began to realize something. That something was…he was officially alone. Friends from college were gone, off doing their own thing. Siblings were traveling and working; his parents were retiring. And, plus, Lelouch had to admit that his dating life sort of sucked.

There had been Shirley, who was beautiful, don't get him wrong, but she seemed a tad flaky. Plus, he didn't like being called 'Lulu' all the time. It somehow made him feel…_feminine_. That was four years of his life (his college life) down the drain.

Then, there had been Kallen, who was also beautiful, yet with a quite spunky personality. Usually foul-mouthed, but nonetheless, fun to be with. Lelouch had a great time with her; probably been the best year of his life…until she left him for his best friend, Suzaku.

Then, there had been a very mysterious, very…perfect woman he had been with once. She only went by the name C.C.. He didn't really ask her why, because he knew it was personal to why she really wasn't saying her real name. So, when she shrugged it off, he did too.

That was a…well, _different_ year, in Lelouch's book. The personality of that woman was so stoic and sarcastic, it was almost _annoying_ to even have a conversation with her. But, still, he never broke up with her. It was just a tug, an invisible tug, that kept keeping him next to her. Plus, he happened to find his time with her mostly interesting.

It was different to Lelouch, because he had never felt that way for such a woman out of the two serious relationships he had had during the past five years through college and out. It was different, because she had such an impact on him that he didn't even have time to prepare.

One look from the green haired, golden eyed woman would almost take his breath away. It was only because of the hidden emotions that shined within her depths. She had kept _something_ from him the whole year they had had their relationship. Something he could guess, but never really know.

And when they had moved in together…well, it was a whole _new_ level of _different_.

The woman would not stop ordering damn pizza. Plus, she had the tendency to just take off her clothes whenever she wanted. And then she'd just leave them on the floor. Lelouch, being Lelouch, was left to always clean up after her.

Reflecting back on such a thing, Lelouch didn't find it weird that he remembered being annoyed. But, what he _did _find weird (which is why he called that year, _different_), was that he never complained.

He never really complained to her about such a thing. And it wasn't because he was afraid she would start an argument or get angry at him; Lelouch was never scared from a woman. No, it was because he just…felt as though she didn't want to hear it. As if, she was just doing it because she felt like it, and didn't really care about what he had to say.

He had to admit, the woman was a mess. She was sometimes inconsiderate, rude, selfish, a _hog_, and most all – she had an attitude of a stoic _witch_. In fact, he had nicknamed her that; the _witch_.

She had nicknamed him back, of course, because that was C.C.. She always had something to say back.

She had named him her warlock. He didn't really mind that she had named him such, only because he knew that technically, his personality was just as wicked as hers was. There was no complaint about such a thing; he happened to favor it.

When he realized that he loved her, he knew his feelings were true. It was only because he hadn't felt the same way for the other two serious relationship he'd had before, and he knew that he wouldn't feel the same way about anyone else. Plus, it was a surprising and sudden realization too, and it had made Lelouch's heart race with a newfound yearning he had never experienced before.

Though, not only did such a yearning surface so suddenly; C.C. disappeared just as profoundly.

He had to admit that he had felt devastated when he realized that she had left him. It was just one single night. He had come home from a long day at work and instead of just taking his shoes off and plopping down on the bed like he usually did, he only stocked to their bedroom to tell her. It had been such a rush; adrenaline pumping through his veins because he was actually going to confess his love to real _witch_.

He should have noticed that witches were despicable and lying pieces of shit.

He'd searched around the apartment, wondering if she was just playing some sick game with him. He knew she was home; she got off her occupation a few hours before his. He always expected her at home, lying down in their bedroom, reading or getting pizza stains in their sheets.

She was no where to be found.

And then he noticed the small note on the fridge, a simple magnet keeping it in place.

_Bye._

That was it.

And he drowned.

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge, successful psychiatrist, twenty-five years of age, tall and somewhat muscular. Handsome, polite, but cold to the core. One wouldn't be able to last a moment in an empty room with just them and him. They would suffocate.

The man walked, seemingly without a care as he continued down the streets of Japan. He did this every day; get off of work, walk around for at least an hour, go home, pass out. And then, the same routine repeated.

He didn't talk much; only answered when asked. Didn't hang out with some of the friends that refused to leave his side after college. He didn't hang out with them before anyway. It wasn't anything new. And, quite frankly, he didn't care.

He hardly cared about anything. He couldn't stop caring about him self, of course. If he didn't he wouldn't be alive. He would have starved himself to death. No, no, he still cared _for_ himself. He had to practically force food to go down his throat.

He worked out a lot. He'd run at least an hour each morning; biked for two hours at night. Lifted weights on even numbered days. Worked himself to near death every time.

He didn't want to let his mind wander too much. He didn't want to risk doing something stupid. No matter what, he didn't want to die.

Even if his heart was broken.

Even if he was alone.

Even if there was no one to stop him.

He looked up at the sky, seeing as how it was slowly starting to turn to dusk. That meant he'd have to return home soon. He must have lost track of time; it still felt like he just got out of his office.

Oh well, he needed to get home to change and unchain his bike. He wanted to bike to get the tension that always settled in his heart after work; a hard, heavy feeling that always ended up feeling like he was going to cry.

Of course, he wouldn't. Because he was Lelouch. Lelouch doesn't cry.

…

It was funny. A green haired woman stole his heart, and was somehow able to cause tears come to his eyes. 'Able to somehow cause a heavy, heart-broken, miserable, battered and bruised-feeling drown him everyday.

Only allowing minimal time to return to the surface and breathe air before pulling him back down again.

He sometimes wondered about such a thing. When he was able to muster up the courage to face facts; to finally realize that his heart was broken and that he was miserable. That happened rarely.

And there was always something that reminded him of her too.

Any color of yellow or the simple shade of gold always brought her eyes to his mind. A neon green sign he had seen one day reminded him of her weird (yet natural) hair. A bright, surprisingly beautiful smile from a woman who seemed to take a quiet liking to him reminded him of _her_ smile. Hell, even seeing a woman eat pizza hungrily through the local Pizza Hut's window flashed the green-haired beauty in his mind.

He learned to ignore such things; they weren't healthy for him.

He continued walking, letting his mind lie silent in his skull, because he couldn't trust it. Whenever he did, a certain woman would pop up and his whole uneventful night would be ruined.

His eyes wandered amongst the walking people, the moving cars; the emo-teenagers that continued to hang out at the same bench, every day, doing the same exact thing: sit, stare, look sad, and smoke.

His eyes wandered too far that dusk, though. Because he was suddenly hit by a piercing gleam of gold. It made him stop in his tracks, accidentally causing the woman who was casually following behind him bump into his back.

Muttering a small apology to the woman as she grumble-muttered away, he couldn't seem to make himself move. He was pinned by the gold gaze.

He never prepared himself for that. It was only because he didn't know if he would meet such a gaze as that ever again.

He was never a real fan of felines. Throughout his life, he went from a total pet-hater, to a canine-hater. But he had never, not even once, considered getting a cat. Pets were 'good' in his book. 'Didn't mean he would buy one anytime soon.

* * *

The cat rolled and rolled and rolled in its cage. Purring loudly. Meowing occasionally. But it kept its amber eyes on his, and he couldn't seem to look away.

Its gaze was what made him stop like a stump; making him stare back like he had no where else to go. As if he was being held captive by just that single golden stare.

He didn't even understand why he was being so affected by just a creepy cat that couldn't seem to stop staring at him. Usually, he never stopped in his tracks for any animal that ever caught his gaze. He usually sent back a look that said, "I sure as hell am _not_ going to buy you", and he would walk away, forgetting the animal even existed seconds later.

But now, not only did he not brush this cat's gaze off and walk off, he was in the pet shop, directly in front of the cage that held the said cat. And, plus, just _kept staring_.

"Urm…sir," there was a woman at his side, "Do you want to buy that cat?"

He turned his mesmerizing violet depths to the woman, tanned with a heart shaped face. Red spirals framed her face, as well as her large green eyes. He didn't answer, because the woman suddenly blushed when her eyes met his. Plus, the woman was super short; she practically looked like a child to him. The only thing that proved to him that he was owner or someone who worked at that shop was the red vest clothed on her shoulders and the white nametag attached to the front of her vest.

"Uhm…" he finally found his voice, having lost it while being pinned by the said cats stare. "…how old is this cat, Chi?"

The woman (more like girl) was taken aback, it seemed. She slightly jumped, and her face turned a different shade of red. Her eyes grew wider as well, as she continued to look up at him. It didn't take her long though, for she merely huffed to herself and absentmindedly adjusted her vest as she cleared her throat.

"She's one years old, sir," she said softly, turning her eyes to the cat and keeping them _on_ the cat.

Lelouch could care less if this truly short girl was trying not to stare at him. Every woman did it when they saw him. It was only their nature, because he knew he was undeniable handsome that it was _hard_ not to stare.

Thus, he turned back to cat again, and was pinned by the same golden eyes for the second time.

It took him another moment to realize that his hand was subconsciously clutching his wallet.

* * *

Well, he wasn't alone anymore, he made that official.

"Meow," the cat sat in front of him, looking up at him with an all-too _familiar_ bored look in her eyes. He couldn't help but glare at it, before muttering stubbornly,

"What?"

Her tail flicked to the other side in a '_swishing_' motion. His hair fell in his face. They continued to stare at each other, neither flinching or looking away from each other's gaze.

"Moooowwww~," the cat suddenly yawned with it's 'meow', making Lelouch slightly annoyed…yet, strangely…warm.

Perhaps this was why people who are alone have cats. Cats seemed to be warm creatures. Perfect substitutes for human interaction.

He didn't stop himself when he reached down and picked up the weirdly small cat. Really, she was small for her age. He didn't protest when she licked his cheek, even though it felt like sandpaper against his skin.

When it nuzzled in the nape of his neck, he almost smiled. But he didn't. He couldn't.

He sat down on his couch, still holding her in his arms carefully. "I wonder what to name you…"

"…mew," she answered back in his neck, purring softly. He fought not to smile this time.

"Hmm," he hummed to himself, lightly stroking the back of her neck. He had to really think about this. She had black fur, golden eyes, a lazy personality, liked to be held…

"Coal." The purring stopped.

He felt claws digging into his skin.

"Pepper?"

It got worse.

"Cassandra," He questioned as he flinched.

"Meow!" The claws retracted; his skin was unharmed.

They both relaxed. Cassandra nuzzled his neck again as he glared down at her.

* * *

"_I don't know…are you sure you're a cat person?_"

Lelouch fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Suzaku, I was never a pet person. But…somehow…this lazy cat caused me to buy her." He quickly avoided the annoyed gaze his golden eyed cat sent him.

"_How can a cat cause you to buy it?_"

"I don't know; don't care. I just…bought the little thing," his tone was bitter.

"_You don't seem very fond of it_," Suzaku answered, sounding equally bitter on the phone. "_…what does the cat look like?_"

"Gold eyes, black fur, pretty small," Lelouch answered as if he wasn't catching the point in explaining his cat to Suzaku. He would had said more when he was finished, if only he wasn't so curious to why his best friend asked.

"…_Lelouch, are you okay?_" Lelouch blinked at the question.

"Suzaku, what are you implying?" He felt his eyes narrowing as he waited for his friend's answer.

Cassandra slowly trotted over to him while the silence from the end of the phone line grew longer. He stared back at her golden gaze when she sat up straight in front of his sitting form.

"_I think you might be having some coping problems, Lelouch,_" Suzaku muttered on the other end.

Lelouch fought himself from slamming the phone down on the receiver. "I assure you, I am not."

Almost immediately, he heard his friend scoff, and he knew he was shaking his head on the other end. "_Whatever you say Lelouch. I'm not going to argue with you._"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing else nonetheless. Lelouch Lamperouge was a man of stubbornness. He wouldn't say it. He would never say it – because Suzaku was right. Undeniably right.

"_Look, Kallen wants to go see that movie I told you about; do you want to come with or not?_" Lelouch's eyes met Cassandra's once again as he let his mind contemplate about this.

He hadn't seen a movie in almost two years. And Cassandra had now been living with him for about a week.

She'd be okay alone for a few hours.

And it was about time Lelouch got out during the evening, instead of biking himself to death (which he got done with sooner than he imagined [It was Cassandra's fault]).

"…I guess so," he answered, even though he didn't disguise his bitterness. No matter what, he just didn't like being outside anymore. It was a threat.

A threat he would start drowning in his stupid thoughts again.

* * *

Suzaku was his usual self; he hadn't changed at all. Lelouch felt that was good thing. Suzaku was his best friend no matter what, even if he technically stole Kallen from him. Besides, when Lelouch thought back on it, he realized that he didn't really like Kallen romantically; more like a best friend of sorts. Something like that.

It didn't bother him with a smirk rested on his lips; it was the only he could muster really. He had just seen his good friend after a good two month separation (since Suzaku had business in America), and it was great catching up with him and Kallen. He decided he should at lease have _some_ form of smile as he left them.

However, being him and knowing his still-current state, his smirk fell when he came face to face with his apartment. His glorious lips, lips that plenty of women would love to explore, drooped as well as his equally glorious eyes.

His good mood evaporated completely.

Lazily, he took out his key chair and sought out his apartment key with a bitter look on his face. The apartment was place he realized the love of his life had left with just a simple note on his fridge with a Cheese-kun magnet keeping it in place.

C.C.'s magnet.

'_She'd probably left it because she was in such a hurry to get away_,' he thought bitterly to himself as he turned the key in the locks, unlocking them with just a simple twist of the wrist.

Cassandra's meow met him almost as soon as he pushed open the door and let himself in. The cat sat in front of the door at a short distance, eyes wide and…

Strangely uncharacteristic.

He blinked down at the pure black furred cat, wide golden eyes peering into his dark, almost sorrowful amethyst. The cat was strangely still. No annoyed flick of the tail whenever he'd walk through the door; no trotting around his feet and rubbing against his ankles.

The cat was perfectly still and unusually stiff.

"Cassandra?" He blinked before walking over to the cat and bent down, brushing off the fact that the cat was following every single movement he made with her eyes. "What…?"

Suddenly, he was aware of another presence coming from the hallway right next to him.

He immediately wondered where the hell his gun was. Also, he wondered who the hell it was that was in his house, unannounced and…uninvited. He didn't look at the imposter.

"Who are you," he asked in a booming voice. "What are you doing in my home?"

"You know I _hate_ cats."

His body tensed and he couldn't help himself but gasp out of dramatically. Because he knew that voice…

A voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Seriously. I was only gone for three weeks in Europe. You got _that_ lonely, Lelouch?"

Finally, after he ceased his body's paralysis, he jerked in the direction of oh-so-familiar voice…and soon enough…

His eyes met the golden gaze of the very wicked, very stoic _witch_. Lazy and rude, pizza-crazed, stoic, sarcastic, sometimes inconsiderate…beautiful, graceful, lovely…

The love of his life.

His feet were glued to the floor and yet…it felt as if he could breathe again. He wasn't drowning. Not anymore.

* * *

The smell of the pizza made their mouths water. Cheese stuck to the side of her mouth as she pulled the cheesy slice away from her teeth. He couldn't stop himself from reaching over and wiping it off.

A smile lingered on their faces in their quiet silence, their eyes looking at each other for a few quiet moments before a certain cat jumped on the table and meowed loudly to them.

Lelouch blinked over to the said cat, muttering its name with a tone mixed with question and warning.

"Couldn't you have been original with name her," C.C.'s somewhat annoyed voice brought his eyes back to hers. He blinked.

"You don't like it." He meant it as a question, he just didn't make sound like it. With C.C., you don't have to add enthuses to your sentences.

"You could have done better."

"I wasn't at my sharpest during the time I bought her." His hand absentmindedly reached over to the strangely stiff cat, running his hand over her short-haired fur.

C.C., only clothed in her dress shirt and underwear, leaned back in her seat and continued devouring her current slice and the rest of the pizza. "You were drunk?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Hell no."

She snorted. "Oh…wow. So you were just depressed?"

He didn't answer, just ran his hands through Cassandra's soft fur.

"So you _did_ miss me." The witch was out and she was smirking.

The warlock came out as well. "And you didn't?"

"'course I did."

"Convincing."

"The cat's quite convincing too."

"…" A pause. "What do you mean?"

"You had coping problems. You missed me _very very much_."

A sigh left his lips. Her smirk stayed on hers.

"Oh, you're _so_ flattering, _Warlock_. You missed me so-o-o much."

"Shut up."

"You're _so_ sweet for your own good~."

"Shut. Up. C.C."

"You just love me _so_ much, don't you?"

He clamped his mouth shut, which made her eyes glimmer with mischief and…slight surprise.

Probably because he wasn't denying it.

They sat in silence for a long while. Uncharacteristically, C.C. didn't reach for another slice of pizza.

All that was heard was Cassandra's slight purring.

"You need to find a nickname for her."

He blinked with a questioning gaze, still not uttering another word.

She blinked back, expression non-changing. "_My_ name is Cassandra."

His words jammed his throat. He couldn't say anything, he just stared.

"And," she continued, nonetheless. "I love you too."

…

"…_Witch_."

* * *

Lelouch had never really liked pets. In fact, he had been afraid of them at a young age. Over the years, the fear faded away and mere dislike took place. Then, canines were merely disliked.

During heartbreak and misery, Lelouch bought a mere black haired, golden eyed cat. To tell the truth, he expected little from the cat due to its lazy behavior and an all-too-familiar personality. He didn't even expect the cat to like him very much.

But, the unexpected happened with such a cat. Not only did he actually get a pet, the cat was quite polite. Sometimes adorable, sometimes needy, sometimes very affectionate. Blunt. Rude. Stuck-up. But, strangely…the cat helped him in a way.

He hadn't been lonely after he got it.

He didn't know why he bought the cat; it was seriously not his nature. Perhaps it was because the cat reminded him of the person he wanted back. Perhaps he _really was_ having coping problems. Or, perhaps…he actually was lonely.

Nonetheless, though, the unexpected happened. C.C. returned (she had actually left for a business trip), and they'd "confessed" to each other. Plus, he'd found out C.C.'s real name in the process.

Now he had to make up a nickname for _his_ cat, as C.C. proclaimed. Though, he didn't object. After all, Cassandra was _his_ cat.

The cat that helped him swim towards the surface of the ocean of despair until somehow, someway, C.C. returned to him.

The cat was precious.

He'd never really liked pets. In fact, he had been afraid of them at one point in his life. It had never occurred to him that a cat could cause such an impact. And through it all, it especially didn't occur to him that he would come to love a cat.

And now, for the love of his life, he had to prepare for a good ol', moody cat-scratching. Why? Because the cat needed a nickname.

And _Kitty_ Cassandra, _loved_ her name.

* * *

**I don't like it at all, but tell me what you think. :] 's so new for me. I hope I portrayed Lelouch and Suzaku, and C.C. good enough…I'm still analyzing their personalities. :[ I thought it was cute though, so I wrote it. Thanks for reading though! Thank you very much! **

**Psst! Also: there will be a very cute, very awesome sequel to this story. I assure you, it will be better than this. -smirks and squeezes Lelouch plushie a little too much-**


End file.
